Need Oc's, then Ah'll get yah a title
by Coyote89
Summary: Ok...finally, THE STORY'S UP! Hahaha.....Stupid virus, I win! Oh yeah, I don't really think that the rating should be PG or PG-13.. it's somewhere between there because of violencelanguage....stuffs like that
1. Condensed Bio's

Oh man, I'm sorry it took so long for these chapters, can we say STUPID VIRUS? It erased EVERYTHING and wouldn't let me on my account on the Internet or anything. So I had to wait for it to get fixed, then I had to wait on my files to be found...which takes FOREVER. Sorry again, but I should have new chapters that aren't Bio's up really soon.. Sorry Again!! Coyote and Foxy ~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************  
  
Characters Name: Dawn Kent  
  
Codename: Dreamer  
  
Good or Evil: good  
  
Gender: female  
  
Age: 16  
  
Eyes: change colors though truly the darkest brown you can think of.  
  
Hair: the darkest brown u have ever seen, usually wavy, curly, tied to one side with a single strand on the other, though when she is in uniform it is left out.  
  
Build: an hourglass shape - size 7or 8  
  
Height: 5'2.5 - yes she's a bit short  
  
Weight: 115 lbs  
  
Any other features: double piercing on both ears and a cuff earring on her upper left ear. Also her ears are a bit on the pointy side, though that can be easily hidden.  
  
Power: Is able to take her "daydreams" and make them reality (as in physically: ex. Clothes, pp- or really just a reflection of a person with flesh and bone though they don't have minds, an illusion, a scene, etc...- With a lot of concentration though) or replicate it into another's mind until they believe it is real.  
  
Specifics of Power: Though when she is weak or very emotionally, her powers can work with out her realizing it. Also her eyes can change with extreme emotion : ex. Sea blue- longing, crimson red- ready to do some damage, and violet- in a dreamy daze ( when using her powers at a basic level ). Though it turns silver when using her gifts at a higher level and gold at her highest. She can hold them for quite some time depending on the level, though she has to keep her mind clear. Can also fly-  
  
thanks to a childhood wish to do so.  
  
Home Location: Toronto, Ont., Canada By: Dreamer84 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************  
  
Name: James Jennings  
  
Codename: G-Force  
  
Good or Evil: Good  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Age: 15  
  
Eyes: Brown  
  
Hair: Dark Drown  
  
Build: Slim, slightly muscular  
  
Height: 5'7  
  
Weight: 165  
  
Any other features: Scar on upper left chest  
  
Power: Gravitation Control. Can move things and people in a manner that Magneto moves metals. He can also increase or decrease the force of gravity or render it null (Like in space) as well as change the directional pull of gravity. While he has great power he has little experience and control, as such he tends to use the wrong intensity of even move things in the wrong direction.  
  
Home Location: Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada  
  
By: Doctor What ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************************  
  
Characters Name: Maco Macenso (nickname: Mack)  
  
Codename: Ghost  
  
Good or Evil: Evil  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 15  
  
Eyes: blue  
  
Hair: blond (long)  
  
Build: not to thin and not to thick (somewhere in the middle  
  
Height: 5''5  
  
Weight: 50 kilo  
  
Power: : flight, invisibility, If she touches something or someone she can turn itinvisible, she can see through everything, She has no scent, when she is invisible she sees every object(and the sky) blue , humans green, mutants red, animals orange and nature yellow  
  
Home Location: Holland, Limburg, Brunssum  
  
By metal-steel ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************************  
  
Characters Name: Constance Walker  
  
Codename: Malignant  
  
Good or Evil: Evil  
  
Gender: female  
  
Age: 19  
  
Eyes: Pure black  
  
Hair: Pure Black with blue streaks  
  
Build: lean and toned  
  
Height: tall, let's make her 5'10  
  
Weight: 130  
  
Any other features: A Black snake tattooed around her left arm  
  
Power: Controls peoples physical actions; and maybe she can be acrobatic (she can't be too defenseless  
  
Home Location: New York City  
  
By Dark Jaded ~~~****************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Penname (and email address): DarkPrincessPyro99  
  
Characters name: Amy Morgan  
  
Codename: Silver Siren  
  
Good or Evil: Evil  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 17  
  
Eyes: Very bright green  
  
Hair: Black w/silver and pink highlights, waist length  
  
Build: Skinny and Curvy  
  
Height: 5'6  
  
Weight: 105  
  
Any Other Features: She has her ears pierced 4 times each, tongue, belly, left eyebrow pierced, black angel wings on her back  
  
Power: She has silver, black, pink wings that come out of her back, she can make people see hallucinations(like fantasy, nightmare, dead people, etc)  
  
Home Location: Hawaii ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************************  
  
Characters Name: Ally Jean Goldman  
  
Codename: Torrent  
  
Good or Evil: X-man, so good  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 15 (B: 6/15/88)  
  
Eyes: Sea Blue. (Her eyes are like a mood ring. Red=angry, Blue= peaceful, or normal. Black= depressed. Green= excited. Purple= fully powered up)  
  
Hair: Dirty blonde wavy hair. Comes down to shoulders, but mostly wears it in a ponytail with part of it in her face.  
  
Build: Not fat, not skinny. More of an hour glass shape  
  
Height: 5"4  
  
Weight: 128  
  
Any other features: she has double pierced ears, and a cuff in her left ear. She has a birthmark on her right shoulder blade that resembles the Native American symbol for the river.  
  
Home Location: Birmingham, Alabama  
  
By LittlRogue ~~~~~~~~~**************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Characters Name: Riley Marsters  
  
Codename: Vampira  
  
Good or Evil: Evil  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 17  
  
Eyes: Red  
  
Hair: Dark Brown  
  
Build: Skinny  
  
Height: 5' 6"  
  
Weight: 120  
  
Any other features: A very pale skin tone  
  
Power: She's a Vampire  
  
Home Location: Alabama (No southern accent though...)  
  
By: DarkAngel66 


	2. Chapter 1

Charles Xavier set at his desk, reading the newspaper. Normally, he wouldn't have time to do this, but today, all the students had gone to the park. It was peaceful, for once. Also, Cerebro hadn't detected any new mutants for a while, so all Xavier had to do was relax. He was halfway through an interesting article when the laws of the universe kicked in. In other words, Cerebro sent out an alarm that signified a new mutant had been detected. Xavier sighed and headed to the computer, only to be shocked. ~*Jean, get the others back home immediately, we have a few new mutants to find.*~ He ordered the telepath. ~*Sure, Professor, we'll be there in ten minutes.*~ She replied. Xavier nodded and typed in a few keys on the keyboard. ^^Name: Riley Marsters. Location: Birmingham, Alabama Age: 17 (7/2/86) Features: Red eyes. Dark brown hair. 5'6. 120 LBS. Power: Similar to a vampire^^ Xavier read a few more facts off the screen, and then he read the other mutant's bio. ^^Name: James Jennings Location: Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada Age: 15 (4/24/88) Features: Brown eyes. Brown hair. 5'7. 165 LBS Power: Gravitational Manipulation. ^^ "I knew today was too good to be true" Xavier smiled to no one as he turned and headed back upstairs.  
  
"What is it Professor?" Scott asked as the group walked through the door. "Cerebro has detected two new mutants." Charles explained as he motioned for them to take a seat. "Two?" Tabitha asked in disbelief. "Yes, one in Alabama and one in Canada." He clarified. "Ororo, I want you to take Jean, Scott and Kurt to Halifax to retrieve Mr. Jennings. Logan, you take Rogue, Remy, Kitty and Tabitha to Birmingham to retrieve Ms. Marsters." He stated. The group nodded and dispersed to get changed. "When can we go on a mission?" Amara pouted. "As soon as you finish a few more training sessions." He smiled warmly as he went to his office to send coordinates to the Blackbird and the new X-Jet.  
  
A few minutes later, the X-Men were ready. "We'll see you guys later." Scott waved as they started up the Blackbird. "Ok, so what do we need to know about this kid?" Scott questioned as Jean and Ororo took the controls. "James Jennings, he's 15 and lives in Halifax, Canada. Apparently he's been a mutant for a few months, but for some reason Cerebro hasn't detected him. Umm... let me see, powers...he has the ability to manipulate gravity." Jean read. "Ahhh...that's a new one." Kurt spoke up. The team nodded. "Latest news on him- his father kicked him out a while ago, since then he's been living on the streets. He's rarely ever seen. Seems like the timid type if you ask me. This means only a few of us need to approach him." Jean concluded. "Ok, you and me co-." Cyclops started, but Jean raised her hand. "No, we don't want to scare him, and well, your glasses and visor may freak him out, he may think the government if after him. Maybe Storm and I could go." She offered. Cyclops sighed, but then nodded. "Haha, you scare children." Kurt laughed as Scott sat down. "Yeah, well, your blue and fuzzy self isn't so attractive either." Scott replied. "What are you talking about, everyone digs da fuzzy dude." Kurt replied, shocked. Scott rolled his eyes, but went unnoticed thanks to his visor. "Neither of you scare children." Ororo called from up front. "But you do act like them." Jean muttered under her breath, causing both of them to burst out in laughter.  
  
"So who we after?" Tabitha asked as Logan pulled out of the hangar. "Riley Marsters." He replied gruffly. "Dat won't help us find her, Mon ami." Remy stated as he took his place next to Rogue. "She's a teenager, brown hair, red eyes, and of yeah, she's basically a vampire." Logan replied sarcastically "Dis may be a problem." Remy muttered. "What Sugah?" Rogue questioned. "Red eyes? Dat's mah special thing." He replied, half serious. "Get over yourself Gumbo." Logan laughed. "Well, it is." Remy pouted. "Awww, don't worry, no one can take yah're place." She sarcastically comforted as she placed her bare hand on his cheek. "Better not. And by da way Cherie, remind me tah thank de Professah for helping yah control your powers." He said gruffly as he kissed the back of her hand. Tabitha rolled her eyes and stood up and made her way to the front of the plane with Logan, so not to disturb the couple. "Drives you crazy doesn't it?" Logan chuckled. "Oh yeah." Tabitha replied as she stared out the window. "Least you can't still here it." He pointed out as he cursed his sensitive hearing.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
Riley Marsters sniffed the food in disgust after she paid the boy at the window and drove off in the car she stole. She could eat normal food, and enjoyed most of it, but certain foods just made her sick. She drove into downtown Birmingham and parked her car in a tow away zone and grabbed the bag. Riley had never been a wasteful person, so she walked around until she saw a homeless person and tossed the bad full of artery clogging foods at his feet. "Thanks ma'am!" He smiled, showing only 2 or 3 teeth. The pale girl nodded in reply and continued down the sidewalk, only to be halted around the corner by some thug. "Hey there beautiful." He smiled, as he looked her body up and down. "Not in this lifetime." She assured him as she stepped past. "Ah think yah better learn respect." He growled as he grabbed her arm and threw her against the wall. Riley once again curled her upper lip in disgust as the greasy man pinned her to the wall. "I respect people who deserve it." She explained as her eyes began to change to a violent shade of red, and her teeth began to elongate. The man gasped and scrambled back, only to back into a lamppost. Riley smiled; she could smell his fear, and it was making her hungrier. She lunged at him and sank her fangs into the soft flesh of his neck, causing him to first become stiff, then to collapse. As he fell, Riley licked her lips and walked away, cursing herself for biting something so much worse than the burger she had tossed to the homeless. She stopped a few blocks down and cracked her neck, getting the stiffness out. In this form, everything was more interesting: heightened senses and abilities allowed her to do so much more. She was half way across the street when a car rounded the corner, blinding her with its high beams She hissed and jumped on the hood as the car stopped. "Hey Kid!" The man called as he threw open the car door to see if she was Ok, but to his surprise, she was gone. "They need to lower the speed limits in this town." Riley muttered as she stared down at the man in humor from her perch on the building roof. She cracked her neck again and walked into the night. ~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~**~~~***~~~~***  
  
James Jennings sighed as he saw someone knock a few bags out of an elderly woman's hands. He glared at the back of the man's head as he continued on. "Here ma'am." He offered as he picked the bags up for the woman. "Thanks sonny." She smiled warmly. "Do you need anymore help?" He asked as he shifted the weight in his arms. "Would it be too much trouble to help me to my house? It's only a few blocks from here." She requested. "No problem." He shook his head as he followed the lady. A few feet from the door, a man stepped out of the shadows. "Hey Granny." He snapped as he grabbed her purse and ran. James acted quickly and dropped the bags and reached out his hand. The man suddenly rose from the ground and hung suspended in the air. The crook dropped the bag in fear and it fell to the ground. James used his free hand and motioned for the purse to come to him. He grabbed it out of the air and handed it to the shocked woman. He then flung his other hand to the side, causing the man to be flung across the street. He landed in a heap and scrambled away. "I'm sorry for the disturbance ma'am, I'm gonna go." He said hurriedly as he ran down the street and into an ally, leaving the woman standing shell shocked on her doorstep. 


	3. Chapter 2

"Man that's a long ride." Kurt yawned as he hopped out of the Blackbird. "You slept for half of it!" Scott replied, stretching. "Ok guys, me and Ororo are going to find James, you guys stay." Jean ordered as she floated out of the jet in normal clothes. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Scott questioned for the fifth time. "It's Ok Scott, we'll be fine." Ororo assured as she followed Jean. "You two aren't vearing your uniforms?" Kurt noticed. "Nope, it may scare him to see us in them." Jean answered as she put on a hat. "We'll be back in an hour or two tops." The red head assured. "What do we do until then?" Scott called. "Get dressed and wander around?" Ororo suggested as she caught up with Jean. "So, what do you want to do?" Scott sighed as the women disappeared. "Find a burger house, I'm starving!" Kurt laughed as he teleported back inside to grab his inducer and normal clothes.  
  
"Do we even know where to get started?" Ororo questioned as they hit downtown. "Well, Cerebro has noticed a lot of activity in an area a few miles from here, maybe we should check that out first." Jean guessed. "That sounds like our best bet." The white haired woman agreed as they turned the corner.  
  
"Pleasant." Ororo said sarcastically as they entered an abandoned apartment complex. "Can you sense him?" She questioned as she flew over a fallen beam. "Someone's here, but I can't pinpoint him." Jean replied as she tried to step over a rafter, but tripped and bumped into a support beam. The impact caused the entire building to shake. "Careful child, this place could come down at any moment." Ororo warned as she helped Jean up. "Sorry." Jean blushed. The other woman smiled and they continued their search. They reached the second floor and began to search rooms. Jean went to push open a door and found it to be jammed. She pushed a little harder and it gave slightly, she peeked through the crack and found it to be locked. "Ororo! I think I found him!" She hissed. She used her telekinesis and unlocked the chain and pushed the door all the way open. "Hello?" She called. Nothing. Suddenly, Jean was thrown back into the railing, and was almost sent over. Another blast of what seemed to be nothing hit her again, canceling out her TK. She flipped over the railing and hit the floor with a ~THUD~. "Jean!" Ororo exclaimed as she ran to the railing and looked down. Jean was unconscious, but she looked to be fine. Her eyes turned from soft with concern to hard with anger; No one hurt her friends. Her eyes went pale as she sent a lighting bolt into the room, hitting an abandoned sofa and destroying it. The house shook again. She flew in, scanning the room. Nothing. Suddenly, she was hit with a force that sent her careening out of the room and into the banister. She stopped herself and conjured hurricane force winds back into the room. "Come out here, NOW!" She ordered as she fought against his powers. Nothing at first, but then a boy of medium height appeared. She looked at his face as she calmed the wind: it was the face of a timid person, he had not been trying to hurt Jean and herself, he had been trying to protect himself. She looked into his brown eyes and saw fear. "Child, please stop." She asked as she felt his powers kicking in. He looked hesitant for a moment, but then let her down. "Hey there, my name's Ororo." She said as she offered her hand. He glanced at it, then back to her face, searching for a reason to why she was here. "James." He replied finally. "What do you want?" He questioned, mustering up his courage. "We want to talk to you." Ororo replied. "About?" He asked. "We would like you to come with us, I work at a school in New York, and it helps people like us control our powers." She began, but was cut off by James. "I know how to control my powers." He assured her as he began to back up. "You think you do, but you don't know the full potential they have. If you come with us, we could help you find it." She explained. "How do I know you're not lying?" He asked her, suspicion showing in his eyes. "How do you know I'm not telling the truth?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. The sudden movement terrified James, causing his powers to activate. He slammed her into the banister, and her momentum threw her over. She didn't have enough time to conjure winds to soften her fall, and she landed next to Jean, but did not fall unconscious. That impact caused the decrepit building to begin collapsing, and there was no time to get out. Jean could not protect them; she was still unconscious and Ororo's winds would do nothing but cause more damage. James looked around as the building began to crumble around him and was about to run. He looked down and saw Ororo had gotten trapped under a support beam and he gasped. He had never wanted anyone to be hurt by his powers, and he didn't want anyone to be killed by them now. He jumped off the banister and triggered his powers to cushion his landing. He landed next to the trapped women and placed his hands on their shoulder. He then concentrated on the building above them. The violent shaking slowed, and he released the women, still concentrating on their surroundings. With a wave of his hand, the beam that had trapped Ororo was sent flying. "C'mon," He ordered. "I can't keep it up forever." He said as Ororo scooped up a still unconscious Jean and headed for the door.  
  
"Is she Ok?" James questioned as Ororo sat Jean down against the ally wall. "She'll be fine." Ororo replied as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thank you." Ororo said quietly. "Don't. I'm the one who almost got you killed." He reminded. "It was an accident, you'd be surprised how many of those happen at the Institute." She smiled a bit. "And accident or not, you still saved us. And the offer still stands: you can come with us if you wish, if not, here's the number. Call us anytime." Ororo gave up. She was too tired to try and convince him to come with them. He nodded and took the card, stared at it for a minute and then looked back at the woman. "I kinda want to go with you, if that's Ok. You were right; I don't have control over my powers like I thought I did. I can't risk this happening again." He said as he scuffed his Nike's on the ground. "Wonderful, I think you'll really like it at the Institute." Ororo smiled warmly. She bent down to tend to Jean, who was starting to come to. "Ow." She moaned as her eyes fluttered. "Are you Ok?" James asked. "I'm great," She replied, dazed. "And who are you?" She asked him. "Jean, this is James, the boy we've been looking for?" Ororo explained, hoping to trigger the girl's memory. "Oh yeah. So, do you wanna come back to the mutant manor with us?" She asked hopefully. James looked to Ororo for help, but the white haired woman shrugged her shoulders. "Sure?" James said hesitantly. "Good, now, back to the Blackbird!" Jean exclaimed as she stood up. She had apparently hit her head harder than any of them had thought. "Jean, are you sure you're Ok?" Ororo questioned as she steadied the wobbly girl. "Yeah, I'm fine. You're the one I'm worried about. Look at you, you're under so much stress, you're hair's turning white." Jean pointed to her friend's hair. "Oh dear." Ororo sighed as she led James and Jean back to the Blackbird.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~~**~~~***~~**~~**~~  
  
When the group arrived in Alabama, Rogue was practically out of the jet before it landed. She cracked her neck and inhaled deeply, Remy followed her suite. "Tah be back in de South." Remy sighed happily as the humid June air filled his lungs. Rogue nodded in agreement. Tabitha, Kitty and Logan looked at each other and raised an eyebrow. "Like what's the difference between the air in Alabama and New York?" Kitty questioned. "It smells, Ah don't know, friendlier." Rogue tried to explain. "Smells like rain." Tabitha corrected after she sniffed. "Nope, smells like pine trees." Kitty joked. Logan sighed and sniffed. After a second, he realized something smelled familiar. **Sabertooth?** He thought to himself. He quickly shook the feeling off; there was no way his enemy was down this far. He called the group together and split them into teams and they headed off into their separate directions, agreeing to be back there before nightfall.  
  
Little did Wolverine know that when he shrugged off Sabertooth's scent, he shouldn't have. Magneto, Sabertooth and the rest of the Acolytes were in Alabama, searching for Riley Marsters as well.  
  
"Sabertooth, I want you to track Wolverine and his batch of munchkins, if he finds the girl, make sure he looses her." Magneto ordered. Sabertooth nodded and grabbed Pyro's shoulder and dragged him towards the city. "I suppose you and I should search as vell?" Colossus assumed. "Knowing how much Pyro will slow down Sabertooth, of course." Magneto sighed as they headed out of the park and downtown.  
  
Riley sniffed the air; someone was following her. She had seen a group of girls a few minutes ago: A Goth, A Valley Girl, and a Punk blonde. She had turned on her heel when she noticed them; she had no intent of bumping into them. That was about 2 miles ago, and she could still smell them. She peered over her shoulder and saw no one, and then she quickly ducked into an alley. She sighed as she got out of the bright sun and was enveloped in the shadows. She could stand the sun, but wasn't too fond of it. Her sensitive hearing picked up the scuffing of a shoe, and she quickly ducked behind a few discarded boxes. "Are ya sure ya saw her come this way?" The blonde questioned as they stood at the alley entrance. "Yeah, she's here somewhere." The Goth replied as she took a step forward. The other two exchanged glances and slowly followed the apparent 'leader'. Riley snuggled deeper into the boxes and waited for the trio to pass. As soon as the Valley Girl walked by her, she jumped from her hiding place and kicked her in the back. The girl was sent flying, and slammed into the Punk. The two landed in a heap and scrambled to their feet. The Goth turned as Riley lunged at her throat. The two-toned girl sidestepped and tripped the vampire-like girl as she passed. Riley landed on her hands and knees and jumped up to face her stalkers. "What do you want?" Riley snarled, making sure the girls saw her fangs. "We only want to talk." The Valley Girl assured as she stepped forward. "Unlucky for you, I hate talking, its boring." Riley retorted as she attacked. She dove for the perky Valley Girl and somehow, went right through her. "What?" Riley said in disbelief. "This is what we want tah talk tah yah about!" The Goth explained as she saw the look on Riley's face. "What are you?" Riley asked as she paused for a moment. "Mutants, and so are you, babe." The blonde explained. Riley narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, I got that I was different, so what do you want to do about it?" She sneered. "We want you to come back with us." The Valley Girl replied. "Back where?" Riley questioned. "New York. We live at a school there. They help us with our powers." The blonde answered. "Why help? Do you plan on doing something important with your powers?" Riley asked, becoming slightly interested. "We're just there tah learn how tah control them. We use them tah protect people." The Goth replied. "Sorry, not interested." Riley said, slightly disappointed. She turned to leave when she felt a hand clasp down on her shoulder. Reflexes kicked in, and she attacked. Luckily for The Goth, she had reflexes as well. She dodged the swipe at her neck and stepped back. "Wait!" She cried as Riley continued her assault. "You've wasted enough of my time, and you obviously won't take 'No' for an answer, so let me try a different reply!" Riley continued as she slashed The Goth's arm. She hissed in pain and stepped back. "Hey!" The Punk called as she tossed a few glowing orbs at her. Riley looked down in confusion, and then they exploded. Riley was sent careening backwards and landed in a trash heap. Unfortunately for her, there were broken shards of glass in that particular pile of trash. She hissed as she pulled a 3-inch piece of glass from her back. She felt her healing ability kick in, but she was in no condition to fight. She realized that those bombs had left a smoke screen; she took advantage of this and scurried out of the alley, clutching her wound.  
  
She ran for a while, and then stopped in another alley a few miles away. Riley exhaled and felt her would again, it was almost completely healed. She leaned against the wall to catch her breath when she smelled someone. "Are there no empty alleys in this town anymore?" She whispered as she scanned the dirty alleyway. "I see you've run into the X-Men already?" A voice chuckled from above her. She looked up and saw a man in a cape float down. "Who?" She questioned. "A blonde, a brunette, and a two-toned?" He elaborated. "Them." She growled. "And I'm guessing you're another freak trying to convince me that we should save man-kind with our gifts?" She sneered. "Quite the opposite. I believe mutants are superior, we should rule over the humans." He corrected her. He saw a glint of interest arise in her eyes, but she hid it well. "Seriously? So you aren't in league with them?" She questioned. "The X-Men?" He asked. "No shit Sherlock." She replied. "No, we aren't. Me and my team, the Acolytes, aren't to fond of Xavier and his group." Magneto assured. "How do I know you're telling the truth?" She questioned. "If you don't like it with us, you can leave anytime." He replied. Riley narrowed her eyes, searching his face for any signs of deceit and found none. "Why not." She said simply as she shook his hand. 


	4. Chapter 3

"~Cough cough~ Where is she?" Tabitha questioned as she waved the smoke from her face. "She ran. There's like, no telling where." Kitty replied as she gasped for air. "Dangit Tab, those bombs smoke." Rogue hacked as they walked out of the alley. "Hey Logan, Ah don't think she wants tah come back with us." Rogue announced into her communicator. "Why's that?" He replied. "Because she spazzed and attacked us before and after we explained why she should come with us." Tabitha called before Rogue could respond. "Yeah, what she said." Rogue agreed. "Anyone hurt?" Logan asked. "Got a knick on mah arm, but nothing serious." The girl answered as she tried to stop her wound from bleeding. "Not serious? Rogue, that's pretty deep." Kitty corrected. Rogue ignored her and continued with Logan. "Meet us at the corner of 3rd and Fulton, we'll make plans from there." Logan ordered. Rogue shut of the communicator and popped her neck. "Anyone else get tha feeling that this is gonna be a long day?" She sighed. "Like duh." Kitty stated as they trio trudged downtown.  
  
"Dat be more than a little knick." Remy declared as he saw Rogue's arm. "It's fine, really." Rogue disagreed. "Gumbo's right, that's pretty serious." Logan chimed in. "Ah'm fine." Rogue assured with a tone that ended the conversation. "So what happened exactly?" Logan questioned, changing the subject. "Um, we tracked her for about two miles until she ducked into an alley. Then when we followed her, she like, attacked us. We fought back, and she ran." Kitty informed. "But you guys have some of her scent right?" He questioned. "Rogue should, they were the two who fought the most." Tabitha offered. "Ok, then we should be able to track her easier." He explained as he sniffed Rogue a bit, and then stepped back. After a few minutes, he spoke up. "She's somewhere near." He said simply as he started off in one direction. "Logan, she doesn't want to come with us, why track her?" Tabitha questioned as she caught up with him. "Let's try again, it can't do any harm." He sighed. Near the back of the group, Remy was scolding Rogue. "Cherie, Ah think yah should absorb Logan, dat is a pretty deep slash." He said for the fifth time. "Ah told yah Remy, it's fine, Ah'm not in any eminent danger." She replied. "Ah just don't want mah Cherie in pain." He explained. "Ah know Sugah, but it doesn't hurt." She assured. "Sure?" He questioned. "Positive." Rogue replied as she leaned her head on his shoulder as they continued along. She looked at the sky and saw the dark rain clouds. "We better hurry Logan, it's about tah storm." She reminded. Logan snorted in response. "Great, Logan's gone into his tracker mode, he's unreachable." Kitty sighed to Tabitha. There was a loud thunderclap and the rain came down in torrents. "And now it's like raining. How could this day get any worse?" She groaned as they pulled on their hoods.  
  
"So why are we attacking them?" Riley questioned as she and the Acolytes got into position. "Because Sabertooth has a few issues with Wolverine that he would like to take care of now." Magneto explained. Riley sighed, she wanted to get out of this city as soon as possible, and this cat man was stopping her from doing so. "Don't fret Sheila, its fun fightin' the badger and his posse." A red haired teen assured. Riley raised an eyebrow and walked away from the edge of the warehouse roof. "So, I didn't catch you're name." The boy continued as he followed her. "That's because I didn't tell you." She reminded. "Well, are you gonna?" Riley smiled at his consistency, it was quite amusing. "Riley Marsters." She announced. "Well Riley, I'm John Allerdyce. Me mates call me Pyro." He smiled. "Why is that?" She asked curiously. "Well, all the blokes in Mag's team have a power, mine's the ability ta control fire." He explained as he created a small wolf out of fire. "Nice." She complimented. "Well, what can you do?" He asked. Riley didn't respond, instead she smiled and exposed her fangs. "Crikey Sheila, those are some pretty long chompers." He gasped. "Better to suck blood with." She stated. "So you're a vampire?" He asked. "In a sense. I have the teeth, the bloodlust, the agility and strength. But I can go out into daylight and I can eat actual food." She clarified. "Now that's a great power." He nodded. "It kicks ass." She corrected. "He's close." Sabertooth growled from the rooftop edge. "Mine comrade is a tab bit obsessive." Piotr sighed. "Oh yeah." Riley agreed as she saw Sabertooth begin to pace with anticipation. "Ready?" He called to them. The three mutants stood and got back into position. Riley looked to Magneto and found him to be sitting in a metal chair he had just formed. "Not joining us?" Riley called. "This is not my battle." He answered. Riley considered ducking out herself until she saw the glare from Sabertooth. **Looks like I'm stuck fighting.** She sighed. She peered down and saw the three girls, plus two other men that she didn't recognize. "Wolverine in mine." Sabertooth said simply as he jumped off the roof. Riley sighed and did the same, Pyro and Colossus right behind her.  
  
"Sabertooth." Logan growled as he landed in front of him. "Wolverine." Sabertooth replied. "Gambit, Rogue, Boom Boom and Shadowcat." Gambit smiled. Sabertooth growled at Gambit, but quickly returned his attention to Wolverine. "I thought I smelled your hide." Wolverine said. "Looks like you're losing your touch, you're starting to doubt your senses." He growled as he pulled some of the wet hair out of his face. It hadn't stopped raining; in fact, it was raining harder than ever. This meant it was going to be harder to fight. Seconds later, Riley, Pyro and Colossus landed in the mud next to him. "Riley?" Wolverine called. "They call me Vampira." She corrected. "Yah're on de loosing side, Femme." Gambit announced. "We'll see in a minute, won't we?" She hissed. A flash of lighting illuminated their faces, making them look gaunt and eerie, and then they attacked.  
  
Wolverine, of course, was fighting Sabertooth, and viciously at that. After a few minutes, they were both bleeding violently. And to make it worse, Sabertooth was starting to win. "Getting old?" He snickered as they paused for a moment. "Never." Wolverine growled as he attacked. Sabertooth sidestepped and splashed mud into his opponent's eyes. Wolverine growled and tried to wipe his burning eyes clean, and Sabertooth took the opportunity to tackle him to the ground. The larger man straddled his waist and pinned his wrists to the ground. "Sabertooth, I didn't know you cared." Wolverine growled, trying to blink the mud out of his eyes. The blond man growled in fury and raised his hand to deliver a fatal blow to his enemy when someone tackled him. Wolverine jumped up and saw Shadowcat trying desperately to keep Sabertooth pinned. He was beginning to overpower her when she phased him into the ground. She got up and smiled at the man: he was stuck from his waist down in the mud. He howled and swiped at her, Shadowcat squealed and jumped back. "Well well, I think you're the one getting old, you were taken down by a 15 year old." Wolverine chuckled as he walked away to help the kids.  
  
"Like Ah said, Femme, yah're on de wrong side." Gambit repeated as Vampira lunged. "At least I know how to make good use with my powers." She came back as she dodged a charged card. It exploded and sent a wave of mud over them both. "You better hope this mud comes out of my trench coat." She growled as she noticed that her once black coat was now a deep shade of brown. "Yah got worse problems tah be worrin' about." He replied as he grabbed her arm and charged her. "Yah better hope Ah have a good grip. If Ah let yah go, it won't be pretty." He explained. She hissed at him and struggled, but he had her in a vice-like grip. "Gambit, watch out!" Boom Boom called as one of her bombs got away from her and rolled between the struggling mutants. Vampira and Gambit glanced wide-eyed at each other and dove in opposite directions. Luckily for Vampira, Gambit had discharged her. She turned her attention from Gambit to Rogue. "Awww, did I hurt you earlier? I'm sorry." Vampira apologized sarcastically. "Yah're about tah be." Rogue assured. Vampira dove for her, and Rogue sidestepped and kicked her in the back. Vampira was sent head first into the mud. "Dammit! I like this jacket." She yelled to Rogue as the girl tried to sneak up on her. Vampira swiped her legs and knocked Rogue flat on her ass. They both scrambled up and glared at each other. Rogue charged and Vampira flipped over her and kicked her in the back, sending her headfirst into the warehouse wall. Rogue stood there dazed, and Vampira pinned her wrists above the girl's head to the wall. The vampire like girl let out a low growl as she realized Rogue's wound on her arm had been reopened and the blood was flowing freely. The smell of the warm blood was intoxicating to her, and she couldn't fight the urge any longer. Rogue was still dizzy from running head long into a metal wall, and therefore didn't realize what was happening. Vampira sank her fangs into the sensitive skin by her collarbone. Rogue gasped at the pain and tried to activate her power, but it took a moment due to her injury. But at last, it kicked in and Vampira released her. Both girls looked very shaky, Rogue more than the other though. Rogue looked as if she was about to attacked, but she collapsed instead.  
  
Vampira laughed and turned to see that Colossus was the last one standing from her side. "I think it is time for us to leave." He muttered to her as he saw the X-Men beginning to surround them. On cue, Magneto sent his escape pods down to them and scooped his team up. Vampira was slightly startled, but realized who it was and hopped in. About an hour later, they arrived at his base. "So that was your first time battling the X-Men, you did very well." Magneto complimented. "It was the second, and they ruined my favorite coat." She corrected. "That is easily fixed. Unless you just want to trash it for an actual uniform." He offered. "No way, I'll stick with my black jeans, top and trench coat thank you very much." She disinclined. "Very well then, we have already gathered your belongings, and your room is next to John's. Make yourself at home. And welcome to the Acolytes, I'm sure you'll enjoy it here." He smiled. Riley nodded and grabbed her suitcase and followed John. "Here we are Sheila. It's one of tha biggest rooms in tha house. And I'm right next door, so it makes it that much better." John smiled as he pushed open the door. He was right; the room was massive. It had a king sized bed next to the French doors that led out to a balcony. It had a T.V and a bookshelf with some of the greatest novels ever written. It even had a computer in one corner. "Whoa." She said simply. "Yeah, that was all of our reactions." John laughed as he walked into his room. Riley stepped carefully into the room, as if she was afraid to break anything, then she dropped her suitcase and flopped down on the bed. She could have gone asleep right there, but she remembered that she was filthy. She kicked open her bag and pulled out a pair of PJ's she had just recently stolen and headed for the bathroom. As the steam started to fill the room, she looked in the mirror. **I think I'm gonna have fun here.** 


End file.
